


Fix You

by Star_Of_DFB



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Of_DFB/pseuds/Star_Of_DFB
Summary: 航母开翻之后。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 开脑洞是四月的事情。  
> 写出来是八月。  
> 最近发生了很多事。  
> 希望他们俩都能好好的。  
> Lights will guide you home.  
> And ignite your bones.  
> And I will try to fix you.

哨音响起的那一刻德拉克斯勒在替补席上听着球场里山呼海啸的欢呼声掀翻一切。他不懂西班牙语。他庆幸自己不懂西班牙语。我们被淘汰了。我们被淘汰了。不带感情的文字撞击着他的大脑刺得他双眼发痛。他的大脑拒绝处理这样的信息。他不知道发生了什么。

我们被淘汰了。

没有人说话。更衣室里。飞机上。没有人说话。没有人移动。似乎一瞬间所有人变成了被女巫诅咒的雕像。死寂。德拉克斯勒闭上眼睛。时间过得太慢太慢。他希望这个夜晚快点过去。他希望睁开眼看见的就是第二天的黎明。不，还是不要了。他咬着嘴唇不去想此时此刻正在全世界所有记者笔下的新闻稿，不去想大写的铅字标题，不去想电视节目，不去想未来的日子里会被反复提及的这个夜晚。他宁可时间永远停在这一刻。停在他的大脑还没处理好消化好这个事实的这一刻。停在万米高空。停在云层里。停在黑夜。

这他妈的见了鬼的夜晚。肌肉疼痛眼睛酸涩的夜晚。

飞机降落后大家开始慢吞吞地动作。依然默契地没有人发出声音。他几乎可以看见机场外的球迷。他们本来是来狂欢的。他们会带着红色的烟雾弹，酒精，球衣，标语，呐喊。这里是巴黎。现在又会剩下什么。

打破寂静的是他的手机铃声。那对于现在的状况过于欢快。身边不知道谁抬头看了他一眼。他手忙脚乱地从兜里掏出手机。绿色的呼吸灯一闪一闪。

“我在家里等你。”

是贝尼。

德拉克斯勒和队友分开，走了另外的通道。一个男孩叫住他与他合影，他猜测镜头里自己的表情应该很难看。那孩子举着他的球衣，他勉强地笑笑，接过签字笔签好自己的名字，然后趁眼睛还没红透的时候转身离开。

进门的时候公寓里一片漆黑，箱子扔在地上发出很大的声响。他看见那个高瘦的人影，于是不管不顾地直接扑进那个怀抱里。

贝尼迪克特•赫韦德斯有全世界最好的怀抱。这一点他在贝尼还不是队长时就已经了然于心。那么多次进球时贝尼把他揽在怀里揉他的头发，比赛后他蹭进贝尼臂弯感受贝尼的气息喷在他的脖颈里。然而没有一个拥抱能抵得上此时此刻这一个。赫韦德斯闻起来像盖尔森基兴冬天午后的阳光，他瘦削却有力的双臂把德拉克斯勒紧紧圈在怀里。德拉克斯勒把头埋进他的颈窝，赫韦德斯就这样静静地抱着他。

于是整晚的愤怒不甘与失落就在此时化成实体，变成眼眶里盈满的泪水，变成越来越大声的呜咽，变成一个泣不成声的尤里安•德拉克斯勒。德拉克斯勒悲哀地发现此刻他完全失去了对泪腺的掌控权。赫韦德斯任他哭泣，泪水打湿了他的毛衫。他轻声呼唤着年轻人的名字，把他抱得更紧，手在年轻人的后背上安抚着。他啄吻着年轻人的额际，倾听年轻人断续不清的呢喃。

哭泣声渐渐低下去，赫韦德斯抬起年轻人的脸。被埋在毛衫后面太久的年轻人哭得满脸潮红，泪水粘在眼角睫毛，脸上布满一道道痕迹。赫韦德斯心疼地揉揉他的脸，紧接着嘴唇覆上他年轻爱人颤抖着的双唇。

这个吻持续了很久，持续到两人分开的时候德拉克斯勒已经被放倒在了床上。他陷进柔软的床垫里去，剧烈的呼吸让他的胸膛一起一伏。他颤巍巍伸出手去够俯身看他的赫韦德斯，手指触到毛衫纽扣的时候却被赫韦德斯抓住。“别。”赫韦德斯这样说着，把他的手推到一边。年轻人发出带着鼻音的不满嘤咛。赫韦德斯微笑，抬起年轻人的一条胳膊，褪下他西装的衣袖。德拉克斯勒几乎是主动抬起来另一条胳膊把西装甩到了地上。他盯住年轻人还泛起水色的眼睛，极缓慢地抽去了他的领带。用领带蒙住眼睛，是年轻人一向喜欢的花样，只是今夜，他不确定……似是看出他的心思，年轻人摇摇头。“我……我想看着你，贝尼。”他声音哽住，用哭得发红的双眼看着赫韦德斯。

于是赫韦德斯点点头，修长的手指转移到衬衫的衣扣，一颗、两颗、三颗，露出年轻人赤裸的胸膛与腰腹。德拉克斯勒猛然觉得自己像是一条被放在砧板上亮出肚皮的鱼，他剧烈地抽噎起来。他又想起了明天，天亮以后，他该怎么办呢。他宁愿贝尼此时此刻手握尖刀将他开膛破肚给他一个了断。他依旧面对不了这样的事实。他衣衫不整，瘫在自己的床上哭得像小时候被抢了最心爱的玩具。“他们……他们不能这样，这不公平。”他哭泣着大声指责。有什么不公平？他自己也知道，他不过是吞下了自己应得的苦果。他用一只手捂住自己的眼睛，就好像这样就可以无视一切的现实去指责自己想要指责的一切。他听见贝尼轻轻的叹息，随后温热的气息靠近。“Jule，别这样。这世界上有太多的不公平，你明白，有些时候，你总归是要承受一些的。”赫韦德斯温柔的声音在耳边响起。他有些发凉的指尖触到德拉克斯勒的手，德拉克斯勒顺从地把手拿开。年长的人俯身吻上他的额头，唇舌来到眉心，他软软的胡子蹭得德拉克斯勒有些痒。德拉克斯勒闭上眼，赫韦德斯吻上他眼睑的时候他的睫毛微微颤动，让人想起某种脆弱的蝴蝶触角。他用手指抹去粘在年轻人眼角的泪水，双手捧起年轻人的脸颊。用自己的额头抵住他的，就像当年他们在费尔廷斯时一样。“不管怎么样，Jule，我保证，这操蛋的夜晚很快就会过去的，明天的你会和以前的你一样好的。”年轻人抽泣着，最终还是轻微地点了点头。赫韦德斯拍拍他的脸颊，再一次吻住了他。


	2. Chapter 2

德拉克斯勒吻得忘我，像是要丢下所有的理智。他听不见皮带锁扣滑脱的声响，也感受不到深夜房间里双腿暴露在外的微凉。他勾着赫韦德斯的脖子把他拉向自己，近一点，更近一点。赫韦德斯配合地吻着，舌头深入口腔，卷过齿列，彼此的撕咬，像是要与对方永远结为一体。冰凉黏腻的液体被倒在穴口，年轻人打了个冷战，却又马上被赫韦德斯安抚下来。一根手指在他的穴口边缘按压，将润滑细致地涂满每一道褶皱。德拉克斯勒顺从地接受着，甚至把腿分得更开来接受赫韦德斯的照顾。那根手指缓慢又坚定地闯进了他的甬道，胀痛感让年轻人微微瑟缩。“没关系的，Jule，别怕。”赫韦德斯在他耳边低语。他总是这样。德拉克斯勒总觉得他还当自己是那个需要他帮忙写作业的小孩子。只这一晚，他心甘情愿被当做小孩子对待。他需要他的贝尼如同小孩子需要一只超大的泰迪熊，毛绒绒的，抱起来暖暖的。而他的贝尼比这更好，因为他的贝尼会爱他。

赫韦德斯仔细听着年轻人的喘息，德拉克斯勒的痛觉器官太发达，尤其是在输球的时候，尤其是在这样的夜晚。他慢慢探进第三根手指时德拉克斯勒小声地抽气，“嘘……没关系的，没关系的……”赫韦德斯在他耳边低语着。低沉的声音吹进耳道如同魔咒。年轻人颤抖着平静下来，赫韦德斯用舌头缓缓舔掉他脸上的泪痕。指节在甬道里屈伸，关节处刮过敏感的内壁，直到碰到那一点。德拉克斯勒咬着下唇不肯出声，但赫韦德斯明显感到身下人的肌肉僵硬了片刻，后穴也缩得更紧。他放过了德拉克斯勒，没有再恶意地为难他，而是抽出了手指。后穴一张一翕地挽留着赫韦德斯，德拉克斯勒试图夹紧双腿来缓解这种空虚，却被赫韦德斯制止。他年长的爱人跪在他双腿之间，缓缓地解开了衣扣。

这一刻他们赤裸相见。月光下赫韦德斯的身体如同文艺复兴时期年轻战士的大理石雕像，肌肉覆盖骨骼，状似孱弱却坚韧有力。德拉克斯勒着迷地看着他，就像欣赏一位缪斯。赫韦德斯把衣物丢到一旁，去戴套子的手被德拉克斯勒抓住。“用你的一切填满我……求你，贝尼。”年轻人亮闪闪的双眼盯着他看。他的尤里安，脸颊潮红的孩子。赫韦德斯犹豫片刻，终究还是倾身把两人再度拉进一个看不见尽头的吻。他火热的欲望进入德拉克斯勒的甬道，年轻人温暖紧致的内壁迎接着他。

很痛，真的很痛，即使有过那么多次经验，即使他早已习惯了赫韦德斯的一切，这一刻疼痛还是席卷他的全身。德拉克斯勒紧紧抱住赫韦德斯，他不知道赫韦德斯在他耳边说着些什么，所有的感官集中到下身，集中到与他的爱人相连接的那一点。他胡乱亲吻着赫韦德斯，年长的男人回应着。他停了片刻便开始了抽送，缓慢而有力。没有什么可以让他停下。德拉克斯勒呻吟着，他愿意让性爱填满自己的大脑，愿意让自己的头脑里除了赫韦德斯什么也不剩下。赫韦德斯把头埋进身下人的颈窝，感受着他火热的体温和有力的脉搏。那是生命，是鲜活的青春，是即使一时绝望也终将一往无前的未来。他一次又一次在这具身体里抽插，他觉得甚至要把年轻人钉在他的床上。德拉克斯勒修长的双腿缠上他的腰肢，让他进入得更深、更彻底。年轻人的欲望高高挺立，顶端吐出晶莹的前液。液体滑落，滴在他的小腹上，和他身上薄薄的一层汗水一起，把他的身体弄得狼狈不堪。床单粘上他的皮肤，平常引人恼恨的触感此时此刻已变得微不足道。德拉克斯勒已无暇思考，他的指甲深深陷进赫韦德斯的背脊，作为回应的是赫韦德斯在他锁骨上的吮吻撕咬。鲜红的印记留在身体上，它们会变得红肿变得青紫，那是罪的标记也是爱的伤痕。那是赫韦德斯留给他的念想，是这一晚一切的线索，让日后每一次回忆起时都多一分真实感。月光下的缪斯，他是个男人，他真实存在。德拉克斯勒伸长了脖颈几乎像是期待赫韦德斯手中出现一把镰刀——他是自愿的了，自愿接受他爱人所有的给予，或者说是恩赐。

赫韦德斯温热的手覆上年轻人的火热。德拉克斯勒发出意味不明的呜咽。撸动的节奏和着赫韦德斯的抽插，前后的刺激几乎让感官爆炸。他大口呼吸着，试图让自己从窒息感中逃离。赫韦德斯叼住他的耳垂舔吻着，水声弥漫在房间里。德拉克斯勒觉得自己眼前似乎蒙上一层雾气。他颤抖着射出来，射在赫韦德斯手里。赫韦德斯什么也没说，他收了手握紧德拉克斯勒的腰肢开始了最后的冲刺，每一下都向年轻人的敏感点撞击。“慢一点……贝尼……慢一点……”德拉克斯勒的语调带上了哭腔。赫韦德斯安慰般吻上他的眉心，动作却不停。欲望在年轻人后穴横冲直撞却又目标明确。高潮结束后的不应期让德拉克斯勒全身瘫软，后穴却还诚实地阵阵收缩，快感与不适的界限变得模糊起来。赫韦德斯的喉咙深处传来低吼，他知道，要结束了。

赫韦德斯射在他身体里。那一刻德拉克斯勒无法抑制地嚎啕起来。他不知道为什么，他无法控制这世界，他也无法控制自己。他抱住他的贝尼如同濒死的溺水者抱着水中的浮木。他的贝尼用自己的手臂圈住他。呼吸渐渐平静，年轻人睡着了。

他们结为一体。当太阳升起，等待他们的，又是崭新的黎明。


End file.
